


born in a big grey cloud

by haipollai



Category: Captain America (Movies), Push (2009)
Genre: LIght Telekinetic Bondage, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first few times he woke, he was basically incoherent but seemed to recognize Cassie. For some reason it calmed him down some. Cassie's gone now and Nick hopes if the guy - Bucky, what a name - wakes he'll at least be calm.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He shifts slowly in his sleep, rolling onto his side and Nick's eyes dart down, following his shirt as it rides up.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	born in a big grey cloud

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - Crossover, Marvel Cinematic Universe/Push, Bucky Barnes/Nick Gant, redemption, forgiveness, need, hidden, running  
> Title from Florence + the Machine's 'Remain Nameless'  
> Thank you to shinykari for betaing <3

He reminds Nick a little of a broken doll. They found him frozen and drugged in the depths of some Division warehouse, a forgotten experiment by the look of him. Cassie said they would need him so here he is, taking up most of the motel bed.

The first few times he woke, he was basically incoherent but seemed to recognize Cassie. For some reason it calmed him down some. Cassie's gone now and Nick hopes if the guy - Bucky, what a name - wakes he'll at least be calm.

He shifts slowly in his sleep, rolling onto his side and Nick's eyes dart down, following his shirt as it rides up.

James Buchanan Barnes, according to Cassie, is a leftover experiment, an American POW all the way back from WWII. Naturally a sniffer, but the Nazis wanted to make him more, tried to make him a pusher too. Nick isn't sure what he's supposed to do if a pusher wakes up and tells him to let him go. He just hopes he can pin him to the bed and keep him there.

"Stop thinking about me." Bucky's voice is rough, but Nick figures seventy years of disuse can do that to a guy.

"Not much else to think about."

Bucky's eyes slowly open and he looks at Nick, runs a thoughtful eye over him. "They're going to come for me. Don't matter how long it's been."

"We'll keep running."

"Oh yea?" Bucky laughs and rolls onto his back. The shirt hikes up higher and for a guy who hasn't moved much in decades, he's still in perfect shape. "It's that easy?"

"Wouldn't say easy exactly, but Cassie wouldn't have insisted on saving you if we couldn't handle it."

"Cassie," his head turns and his eyes meet Nick's. "Nick. You look like someone I used to know."

"Pretty sure I'm not."

Bucky laughs, he's got a good laugh, rough and low. "No you're definitely not. He wasn't scared to touch me."

Nick glares and he's moving before he even realizes it. He forces himself to a halt right next to the bed, staring down at Bucky and all his long limbs stretched out. His fingers scratch lightly at his stomach. "Did you just fucking push me?"

"A nudge. Just to get you started," Bucky smirks, but at least he's honest. Nick still scowls and nudges Bucky's legs apart before kneeling between them.

"No more fucking pushing."

"Keep me distracted then." Nick's not sure anymore if he's being pushed, but he grabs Bucky's hands and pins them over his head. It's been so long, the constant running, looking for the next fight. Bucky rolls his hips and Nick keeps his hands pinned over his head with a thought, freeing his own hands to open up Bucky's pants. "Where is Cassie anyway?"

"Out. Do you want to get laid or not?" Nick pauses with his hand around Bucky's cock.

Bucky's hips jerk up. "Come on, St-Nick."

Nick doesn't question the slip up. Now isn't the time, and he's already half hard himself. He strokes Bucky's erection a few times, getting used to the feel. His eyes move up to Bucky's face, lingering for a second over his stomach, still exposed. Bucky's biting his lip, some lingering habit to keep quiet. He pulls to free his hands, but not hard enough to actually threaten Nick's control.

He doesn't think as he leans down, prying Bucky's lip free from his teeth, sucking it into his mouth. Bucky gasps, curling a leg around Nick's hips. Bucky's mouth is distracting, he knows what to do with his tongue and Nick goes with it, lets Bucky dominate the kiss. He gets his own pants down, a hand around them both. Hands tangle in his hair, and he realizes he must have released Bucky's hands. Nothing wrong with a second pair of hands, not when Bucky's fingers tangle with his own around them.

His hands are calloused and it sends a jolt through both of them. Their hands move faster, hips jerking against each other. Frantic and rough. Nick feels like he's holding on for the ride, clinging to the edge with his fingernails.

Bucky comes first and Nick feels it, inside his own head and pressed against his body. He comes hard and slumps on top of Bucky, feeling him gasp for breath.

He doesn't say anything as he rolls off, making his way to the bathroom for something to clean off with. He's a little surprised to see Bucky still there when he comes back.

"You could have run," Nick says matter of factly, running the cloth over Bucky's stomach. There's stains on his shirt, but there's nothing to do about that.

"You're going to take down Division?"

"That's the plan."

Bucky grins and yanks Nick down for a kiss. "Then why the fuck would I run?"


End file.
